Fireheart Unity Movie Collection: Memories Trilogy
Fireheart Unity Movie Collection: Memories Trilog consists of three movies based on the Memories Arc. They are the 7th, 8th and 9th movie adaption of the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series respectively. The first film based on the show Phineas and Ferb,titled Episode Orange: Brothers' Day Out'''focuses on Phineas and Ferb and it also serves as a clip show for the show Phineas and Ferb,as it shows flashbacks from previous PnF episodes.It involves them getting targeted by a tyrannical Zodiarts from the KR Universe and the other cast must find a way to save them. The second film based on the show Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis,titled '''Episode Brown: Emily and Kiki,focuses on Emily and Kiki and it serves as a tribute to that series.It involves them getting trapped in a different multiverse where she had never found out Kiki's secret and that Normbot Commander has seized control over the universes.Will she manage to help the characters of this dimension?Meanwhile,the other cast are trying to save her. The third film based on the current show Fireside Crusaders,titled Treasure,Spiderses and Factories,focuses on Katie,Milly and the CMCs (who also are the main characters of the show).It involves them encountering a robber from the Kamen Rider Universe:Daiki Kaito aka Kamen Rider Diend.Having stolen Nyx's Prism Shooter,he head for the fourth Ponyville,the Spiderses Universe,as Katie,Milly and the CMCs follow him.However,beyond that,a 5th Ponyville has some terrible danger. Movie Summaries 'Brothers' Day Out' 'Act 1:' The movie starts with Phineas and Ferb building a giant airconditioner since today is very hot.After finishing building it,they activate it.However,the machine malfunction and broke.They decide to head to town to look for some spare parts.After they left,Apple Bloom questions on why they like to build things."Well it's simple,it's because they wanted to have fun during summer" Katie explained.Katie mentions that it all started when they built 'The Coolest Coaster Ever'.Amazed on them building a rollercoaster through downtown,the CMCs ask if they have build anything else very interseting and fun.Adyson mentions that they once formed a one hit-wonder band called Phineas and the Ferb-tones and that she was one of Ferbettes in that band.Meanwhile,a grim looking Zodiarts emerges from an alley,and targeted his sights on Phineas and Ferb.Phineas and Ferb spotted Little Duffers' and remember the time they built a miniature golf course.Back in the backyard,while Nyx is observing the giant airconditoner,Isabella explains the time they built an observatory,a backyard beach and a car wash. At town,Phineas and Ferb spotted the place where the Meatloaf Festival is beign held and they remisince the time they built a giant bounce house.Just then,the Zodiarts from earlier showed up and proclaims that he will get what he want.He started attacking Phineas and Ferb as they run away from him,while the chase is beign observed by Jet.Back in the backyard,Buford mentions that he and Phineas once have an (extreme) thumb wrestle,leaving the CMCs confused. Baljeet told them that they have built several devices to help him like the portal to mars and a growth elixir to which Candace don't want to reminsince because of a certain mishap and the fact that she always ran into mishaps,like beign trapped in a gelatin monster.Back in town,seeing Phineas and Ferb in danger,Jet transforms to New Accel and fights the Zodiart.However,he was outmatched and the Zodiart trapped Phineas and Ferb in an energy cage before transporting himself and them to his hideout. 'Act 2' Jet hurried to the backyard and explain the situation to the others.After Isabella reminsince the pinches they have experienced,they (except for the Engine Trio) decide to search for them and rescue them.Inside the Zodiart hideout,the Zodiart reveals his human form and explain to Phineas and Ferb that he will finally get what he wants.Outside,the cast take a break after a long walk (to which Rarity claimed for beign 9 hours depite walking for 2 straight hours).The CMCs still questions if PnF have built someting fun before meeting them,so Isabella mentions the time they build a fort,a biodome,a giant robot dog,a giant juke box and a moon farm. After the brief reminsince,the cast are ambushed by the Dustards sent by the Zodiart.Jet,in his New Accel form fights them.Meanwhile,Phineas and Ferb remembers the time they built a super computer,a new phone for Candace and a magic carpet.Outside,Nyx hands Jet the T3 Joker Memory as he uses the finish off the Dustards using the Joker Slash.The Zodiarts appears in the cloud of dust and demands the Gaia Memory and the Core Medals to be given to him or Phineas and Ferb are done for before vanishing.Nyx identify him as the Andromeda Zodiarts. Back in the hideout,after spotting the number 42,they remember the time they race in the Swamp Oil 500.The Andromeda Zodiarts arrive before switching back to his human form,proclaiming that the Gaia Memories and the Core Medals will soon be his. 'Act 3:' During Nighttime,the cast camp in the forest clearings as Isabella mentions that Summer's not the only time they make Big Ideas.Katie then proceeds to mentioning that they rebuild the rollercoaster in musical form.After reminsince several Big Ideas Phineas and Ferb have made,the cast then get to sleep,except for the CMCs who wonder if they are allright.Inside the Andromeda Zodiarts' Hideout,after Phineas and Ferb remember several Big Ideas they've made,Phineas told the Zodiarts that his friends would come and save them.Outside,Apple Bloom is seen on a hill looking at the skies.Katie,who had woken up,walk up to her,asking her why she didn't sleep. "Well,it's about those two,will they be fine?" Apple Bloom questions.Katie assurs her that 'PnF will be fine and that they have overcome some dangers before before telling her to get to sleep.Apple Bloom agrees without hesitation. The next day,the cast woke up as they decide to continue heading straight for the Andromeda Zodiarts' Hideout.The CMCs ask them if they become friends with Phineas and Ferb because of their daily activities.Katie says that the Big Ideas are not the reason that Phineas and Ferb became their friends and mentions that they have overcome their biggest challenge,travelling around the world in the Summer Solstice,the longest day of the year.Despite this,the CMCs still don't get it.The cast kept walking.In the hideout,the man,whose name revealed to be Minato Reiki,transforms to his Andromeda Zodiarts form and head outside,confronting the other cast.Right after he left,Ferb took out a paperclip out of his hair and unlock the cage,freeing him and Phineas. 'Act 4:' The Andromeda Zodiarts confont the cast and demands the Gaia Memories and Core Medals.As Nyx attempts hand over her Gaia Memories,Katie refuses to hand over anything,much to Nyx's surprise.As the Zodiart questions on why they refuse,Isabella explains that Phineas and Ferb can escape the hideout,like the way they escape a tower they build.Meanwhile,Phineas and Ferb reached the corridor section of the hideout which is filled with traps.After spotting some broken mirrors,they use them to deflect the darts.Outside,the Andromeda Zodiarts,while switching back to his human form explains that his lair is full of traps and that they'll never get out. Katie mentions that Phineas and Ferb will escape cause they can overcome anything,especially since their first visit to the 2nd Dimension.The CMCs ask if it's true,the original Phineas and Ferb cast mentions that they believe in them.At the hideout,after overcoming several traps,Phineas and Ferb manage to reach the exit.The Dustards inform the Andromeda Zodiarts of their escape,much to his surprise.Phineas and Ferb showed up as the Zodiarts transforms to his Last One State. Jet transforms to New Accel and fights him.Meanwhile,the Dustards attempt to destroy the city but are stopped by Nyx who uses the Birdcular's CycloneBirdStrizer at them.After weakening the Zodiarts with AccelNewSlash,Katie uses the Latorartar Combo powered Dimensional Remote to strike him with Latorartar Binder before New Accel finishes him with AccelFinish.Nyx grab the Zodiart Switch as she turn it off,returning Minato's humanity.As the CMCs ask why did he kidnap Phineas and Ferb,Minato explained that he was jealous that they always have fun and that he never had fun at all. Phineas and Ferb assure him that as long as he has creativity,he'll finally have what he wanted,to have fun.This causes him to smile.Later at night,Phineas and Ferb have finished repairing the giant airconditioner and decide to test it tomorrow after what they have been through.The CMCs now finally get why Phineas and Ferb are the original PnF casts' friends,it's because of their kind personality.The characters look at the star as the CMCs compares Phineas and Ferb's attempt to have the best summer day ever to their attempts on getting their Cutie Marks. 'Emily and Kiki' 'Act 1:' The movie starts with Emily-2 trying to catch yet another loose monsters.She manage to hold off 4 of them while the other one escapes.Fortunately,Emily and Kiki tripped him with the rope before Kiki beat the monster up.Emily-2 thanked the two for their help."Don't mention it" Emily said.After Emily-2 head back to the 2nd Dimension with the captured monsters,Emily and Kiki head for the Flynn-Fletcher House backyard where Phineas and Ferb are still working on the giant air-conditioner.Though it worked perfectly,Phineas and Ferb states that it still needs something.Emily looked at the Dimensional Remote Katie is holding."Uh,Emily?Why are you looking at the remote?" Katie asked.Emily explained that even though her days of using the remote is over,she kinda missed using it. After she left,Katie told Milly about Emily missing her times of using the remote.Milly ask what to do,until Apple Bloom suggest to give Emily a one day trial of using the remote.Katie and Milly agrees with that idea.The 5 head inside the house and Katie told Emily that she let her use the remote for one day to live out her days of using the remote."Gee,thanks Katie" Emily said as she holds the remote.Elsewhere,a grim looking glowing eye is open,looking at the remote.Emily and Kiki walk through the Danville Main Street,wondering which dimension they should visit.Suddenly,a Zodiarts appear in front of them,threathening to take the remote. Jet happens to be there and transforms to New Accel as he hold off the Zodiarts,giving Emily and Kiki a chance to run.However,the Zodiarts push New Accel with one of his attacks and started chasing Emily and Kiki.This was witnessed by the Sai Candroid.In the backyard,Phineas and Ferb began adjustments on the giant airconditioner.The Sai Candroid appears and shows a footage of what has happened.Apparently,Nyx had sent it patrolling aroound the city since the incident with Andromeda Zodiarts in case if there are any more Zodiarts lurking around Danville.The cast except for Candace and the Mane 6 head for the city,where New Accel attempts to stop the Zodiarts from getting to Emily and Kiki.However,it seems the Zodiarts was too much of a match for him. The Zodiarts catches up with Emily and Kiki and attempts to take the remote by force.Just as he's about to,the remote generate a purple-coloured portal as it transport Emily and Kiki somewhere.The Zodiarts head inside the purple-coloured portal to resume his pursuit.Elsewhere,Emily and Kiki found themselves in a world where Normbot Commander took over the universes. 'Act 2:' Emily and Kiki walk around Danville,wondering where they are.Back inside the normal Danville,the others quickly arrived as Jet explained the situation.Nyx identify the purple portal as the Multiverse Portal,a portal that opens to a different multiverse. more coming soon....'' 'Treasure,Spiderses and Factories' to be added.... Songs 'Brothers' Day Out:' *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (flashbacks only) *Quicky Worky Song (several flashbacks only) *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (flashbacks only) *Come On Kids (flashbacks only) *Reverse/Re: Birth *That Christmas Feeling (flashbacks only) *Rollercoaster (flashbacks only) *The Ballad of Badbeard (flashbacks only) *Phinedroids and Ferbots (flashbacks only) *Breaking Out (flashbacks only) *Cyclone Effect *Action Zero 2010 (end-credit song) 'Emily and Kiki' *HEART∞BREAKER *Time Judged All *Double-Action Strike Form (end-credit song) 'Treasures,Spiderses and Factories' *Treasure Sniper *Climax-Action ~The Den-O History~ (end-credit song) more coming soon.... End Credits 'Brothers' Day Out' The camera pans to the upper screen as the credits roll.The song 'Action Zero 2010' plays while screenshots of previous Big Ideas are shown. 'Emily and Kiki' to be added... 'Treasures,Spiderses and Factories' to be added.... Background Information *The dimensions featured in the third film is based on the MLPFIM fanfic 'The Spiderses' and 'Rainbow Factory'.Just like the Cupcakes Universe,there are some changes in these dimensions based on the two horror genre fanfics. **Minor changes in 'The Spiderses Universe': ***While both Big Mac and Twilight ended up becoming a spider due to a mishap is still presented,one certain 'disturbing' part of the fanfics are unincluded. ***The Spiderses Universe also includes the two treasures in the Everfree Forest,the Red Ruby Muffin and the Purifying Dart.The original fanfic didn't have any ancient treasure rumors. **Minor changes in the 'Rainbow Factory Universe': ***Instead of beign with Orion and a pegasus pony,Scootaloo is with her fellow Crusaders Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle when they discovered Rainbow Factory. ***The Rainbow Dash of this dimension,just like the Cupcakes Universe Pinkie,has completely forgotten who she really was and started becoming insane.In the original fanfic,RD is already insane prior to the story. ***Also,Scootaloo is still a young filly in this dimension to fit with the current age of her original counterpart. ***Just like Cupcakes,the violence like bloods from that fanfic are excluded in this dimension. *Counting out the songs in the flashbacks,the 1st movie has a least total of songs. *It is implied that the other Hikari Studio gang are also visiting the Phineas and Ferb Universe during the 3rd film,as the Hikari Photo Studio is seen. *The 2nd movie marks the first time Emily used the Dimensional Remote since the preceeder series EKDC. *The main element seen throughout the trilogy is Phineas and Ferb working on their giant airconditioner. *The two films based on Phineas and Ferb and EKDC are counted as Fireside Crusaders film. more coming soon.... Continuity to be added.... Allusions *This trilogy is based on another trilogy,Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy. **The fact that there are three films using the very same intro.In fact,the intro is loosely similar to the intros of the Cho Den-O Trilogy Films. **The end-credit songs for these films are formely the end-credit songs for the Cho Den-O Trilogy films. **The first movie in fact has similarities with the first Cho Den-O Trilogy film,as it focuses on relationships between characters.In this case the brotherhood between Phineas and Ferb in the 1st Best Day Ever Trilogy film and the love-relationship between Yuuto and Airi in the 1st Cho Den-O Trilogy film. **The 2nd film in fact has similarities with the 2nd Cho Den-O Trilogy film,as it focuses on the friendship between characters.In this case Emily and Kiki in the 2nd Best Day Ever Trilogy film and Kotaro Nogami and Teddy in the 2nd Cho Den-O Trilogy film.Also,the a partner (Kiki and Teddy) of a character (Emily and Kotaro) had disappeared after the battle,only to reappear due to a strong bond. **The 3rd film in fact has similarities with the 3rd Cho Den-O Trilogy film,as both features the appearence of Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend and focuses on one certain treasure,in this case an "Ultimate" Treasure (though the real one is actually the Rainbow Factory Universe Scootaloo) in the 3rd Best Day Ever Trilogy film and a golden pistol in the 3rd Cho Den-O Trilogy film.Both films features a new rider.Also,Daiki transforms into his Complete Form in both of these movies.At the very end of the film,he stole a character's belonging.In this case,Phineas' wrench and Ryotaro's personal mug. **An element seen throughout the three films that has nothing to do with the main scenario (in this case,the giant airconditioner and Owner preparing his challenge with Station Master). more coming soon.... Cast 'Appears in all 3 films:' *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn (main character of first film) *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher (main character of first film) *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Isabelle,Juliette Bousquet,Larry,Engine Jetbee *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney (main character of second film),Emily-2,Emma,Time-mon,Twilight Sparkle *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus,Goldfish Darkskull,Engine Wormbuggy,Engine Cheetahdozer *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater,Nyx *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie (main character of third film) *Isabella Murad as Milly (main character of third film) *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom (main character of third film) *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo (main character of third film) *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle (main character of third film) *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack,Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Fumihiko Tachiki as Gaia Memory Voice 'Appears in film one only:' *Akira Sasanuma as Minato Reiki/Andromeda Zodiarts 'Appears in film two only:' *Kenji Ohba as Mizuri/Ursa Major Zodiarts *Toshihiko Seki as Scorpio Zodiarts,Libra Zodiarts,Orion Zodiarts,Unicorn Zodiarts,Cassiopeia Zodiarts,Centarus Zodiarts,Taurus Zodiarts *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,Alt. Multiverse Normbot Commander *Tara Strong as Alt. Multiverse Emily,Alt. Multiverse Emily-2 *Vincent Martella as Alt. Multiverse Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Alt. Multiverse Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Alt. Multiverse Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Alt. Multiverse Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Alt. Multiverse Buford *Michelle Creber as Alt. Multiverse Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Alt. Multiverse Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Alt. Multiverse Sweetie Belle *Madison Pettis as Alt. Multiverse Adyson *Tiffany Espensen as Alt. Multiverse Ginger *Ariel Winter as Alt. Multiverse Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Alt. Multiverse Holly *Isabella Acres as Alt. Multiverse Katie *Isabella Murad as Alt. Multiverse Milly 'Appears in film three only:' *Kimito Totani as Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *Masaki Terasoma as Riko/Kamen Rider TreasureHunter *Toshihiko Seki as Ursa Minor Zodiarts,Phoenix Zodiarts,Lepus Zodiarts,Hydra Zodiarts *Tara Strong as Spiderses Universe Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Factory Universe Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Factory Universe Applejack,Rainbow Factory Universe Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Rainbow Factory Universe Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Factory Universe Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rainbow Factory Universe Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spiderses Universe Spike *Peter New as Spiderses Universe Big Macintosh *Michelle Creber as Rainbow Factory Universe Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Rainbow Factory Universe Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Rainbow Factory Universe Sweetie Belle *Mark Okita as Diendriver Voice,TreasureHunterdriver Voice,K-Touch Voice *Dan Povenmire as the Core Medals Category:Movies Category:Trilogies